


Midnight Running

by Poet2b



Category: Misc Crossover, Series crossover
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Story Continuation, Walking, Writer's Block, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet2b/pseuds/Poet2b
Summary: I can't do much of a summary. This Story line is a One Shot Mystery where you don't know who the main characters are, until the end. The main gist of it is, a group of people coming together to run away.  You can also refer to my tags.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship





	Midnight Running

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for about a year and a half now. I finally decided to try writing it out. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. Let me know what you think, thanks. No beta, all the grammar and mistakes are my own.

They were running. Sprinting as fast as they could. Somehow they got separated from the group they were with earlier. He turned to his pathetic running mate and grunted. 

"I don't know how I ended up with you. But for whatever reason, somethings telling me not to leave you behind. So come on." The other male wanted to protest, however grunted back and continued to follow the other. 

After a good night's sleep and ate their breakfast, they kept heading north, following some old train tracks that they stumbled upon. Hoping it would lead them somewhere better, than to what they left behind. 

Another day passed with very little conversation, since they were never the best of friends, all because of one single female. Somehow they at least tolerated each other right now, only due to the fact of their present situation. 

Right when the sun was high overhead, the boy who was leading heard something, he then froze causing the other to bump into him. He quickly turned around and placed his hand over the other’s mouth, before he could say anything. He listened intently, trying to gauge which way the noise, wait, the moaning was coming from. That was when the other heard it too and scrunched up his forehead, listening as well. They finally agreed it was coming from their left. 

"It could be a trick, a wild animal or an enemy for all we know." the follower stated as the leader of the two went to go in that direction.

"No. It sounds human and by the moaning they’re wounded. If you want to wait by this tree, be my guest. Otherwise I'm going to go help." then turned and walked away. Constantly feeling defeated, the other reluctantly followed him. It was only a mile or two until he found the source. 

"Uh. I thought you were dead. How the heck did you end up all the way out here, nevermind you’re hurt. I happen to have a first aid kit with me." 

"That’s because he thought I would need it. Look who needs it now. Uh, what happened?" the other one asked, kneeling on the other side of their mutual friend and helping with the bandages. 

"Well, somehow I was able to fight my way out. Afterwards I kept on moving during the night. Mostly underground if I could, until I hit a dead-end. Luckily when I emerged to the outside world, I found no one around and started to head north. Only once running into someone else, who then decided the best idea was to shoot me. I ran as much as I could until passing out here. Funny seeing you two together? Where's…" He was cut off by another snapping at him.

"We lost them." It was silent for a minute or two, not one of them wanting to start anything.

"Sorry. I'm not entirely sure what happened back there. I guess it's us three for right now." The other two nodded and all three decided to rest for the night and get up early the next morning. 

  
  


BNBNBNBN

  
  


“Seriously, it’s because your form is all wrong. You do know that right. I mean every time I watch you, all I want to do is yell it out to you.” 

“And you’re telling me this now. I probably won’t be doing it ever again. Who knows where we’ll end up.” the follower said, annoyed with the comment. The leader of the pack then turned around and asked,

“Is there any way you two could switch to another topic? You know what, I give up.” He sighed and turned to keep walking. A second later they were both on either side of him and silently walking straight ahead. They had run out of train tracks about a day and a half ago and were going by moss by day and the stars at night to guide them north. All they knew was that it would be safer than going south and hoping to find a small town or someplace near water to set up camp for the night or quite possibly forever. The quiet was rather nice for a while, just listening to the carefree birds up in the trees and walking through the crisp autumn leaves that were settled on the ground. Finally after an hour with the sun sinking lower to their left and the night sky coming into play, stopping sounded like a good plan. 

“It’s too bad we don’t have much else with us. Like equipment or clothes, for example.” 

“What we need is a plan. Why don’t one of you look for shelter, I’ll go look for food and the other to start a fire. Is that good enough direction to get you started?” the mutual friend asked. They both gave a small smile and nodded and went upon their tasks. The other two were impressed when the younger of the three found a small waterfall and a cave, so the shelter and food were completed. They then left him in the cave and went to get wood for a fire. However when they returned with the wood, he was sitting at the entrance with a glazed look over his eyes. As soon as they placed the firewood down inside the cave, they figured out what was wrong. As they carefully sat down next to him, the mutual friend asked,

“Are you okay? We kind of forgot about.., well, you know.”

“Yeah. I mean, to be honest it’s not something that I want to remember. I’m not sure if I should be sorry about that or not.” 

“Don’t be.” the youngest said, snapping out of his trance and turned to look at him.

“I would feel the same way, if our roles were reversed. Sorry, not sure how long I’ve been sitting here. We should start that fire, the sun’s going down fast.” he said, while getting up from the ground and walking over to the pile of sticks and logs they collected. 

After the fire was started and both the mutual friend and leader caught food for their dinner, they ate their dinner in silence. Later that evening, after finally settling on their sleeping arrangements, since one of them had an issue with sleeping in the middle, an important question was asked by the youngest.

“Do you guys think anyone is looking for us?” It was such an open question, neither of them knew what to say at first, then their mutual friend spoke up,

“I would say the real question is, who do you think would be looking for us?” Their somewhat leader didn’t say anything and pondered what was going to happen to them. He had a strange sensation, that they might actually run into more people at some point, maybe even sooner than expected.

The next morning’s sunlight was not what woke the three of them up. A loud noise that sounded like thunder was heard just outside, however they noticed that it wasn’t raining. The leader guy took out a weapon and went to investigate. Upon rounding the entrance outside the cave, he saw another group of three arguing.

“Shhh. I know you guys don’t get along. But right now if you don’t keep it down they will hear you.” that seemed to shut the other two up. He wondered if that’s how he and the youngest sounded to their friend. ‘Wow. We act like kids. Maybe we should try to get along a little better for his sake.’ He smiled and got an idea. 

“It’s a little late for you to quiet down, now that we’re all awake.” he announced, totally surprising the three. They looked like trapped animals until the mediator spoke up,

“Oh, sorry about that. We didn’t mean to. It’s just, we spotted the cave and were thinking of taking a rest. We didn’t think anyone was in there.”

“Oh. It was just for the night. You guys can have it now. We have to keep going anyway.” he explained and turned to leave.

“Wait. Which way are you headed? ” One of the arguing two asked. 

“We're headed north. Why do you ask?” 

“Oh. Well, just to give you a heads up, there’s nothing much up north, south is where all the action is.”

“Well, actually we’re from the south. We were hoping to find a small town or something up north since we don’t plan on returning. Not sure why I’m telling you all this, it’s none of your business.” 

“Oh. Well in that case, you are welcome to join us if you like. We are also heading north, six is better than three.” the mediator announced before the other arguing member could say anything.

“Mmm..let me think about it and ask my friends, then I’ll let you know. Just give me an hour or so. Is that okay?” he asked. The three looked at each other for a minute and then they nodded at him. Leader guy then thanked them and turned to leave. 

After a brief discussion, the three decided to join them on the trek up north. More on one occasion the leader and the mediator of the other group were taking the lead and chatting. The younger and the shorter one from the newer trio were constantly talking with each other. Which left the mutual friend and the oldest one from the trio get to know each other. 

  
  


BNBNBNBN

A month had flown by and the six were so used to each other, they didn’t even notice when someone disappeared for a day and then returned with no explanation. No one was even bothered to count how many times they had set up camp any more. Since they were on the constant move. Until the day all hell broke loose. It happened just after sunrise, when they were attacked. Both the leader and the mutual friend were surprised they were found. Everyone was mostly fighting with bare hands, since only two of them had any weapons on them. You could barely make out who was fighting who and where any one went, being blended by all the trees and bushes. They were starting to get outnumbered when the younger and shorter one were told to run away. Of course they were stubborn and stayed going against the other fours wishes. After a few minutes an explosion knocked everyone to the ground, making it a perfect time for almost all of them to get away. However as they were running, more bombs were being dropped around them. No one was even attempting to look back, as they ran. About a mile of running into the woods, some of them fell into a hole in the ground. 

One by one they blink a few times before slowly opening their eyes all the way. Aware of their new surroundings, even if they were still somewhere in the woods, all confused on where they landed until a voice shouted out,

“Who are you and what is your business here?” The four looked up to see a young boy, who looked about their age, standing off in the distance. As they stood up, another teenage male arrived running up to the other boy and said,

“Hey, calm down. Don’t be too harsh on them, they did just come from the ring of trees. Why they look completely shaken. I’m sorry about him. Is anyone hurt? How about some water.” the stranger came back from a nearby well, that they didn't seem to notice and gave each of them a drink of water. 

“I..I’m sorry. It’s just, I can tell they’re not from here and I’m curious as to why they are.” the first boy said, relaxing from his intense stance and taking a few steps closer.

“Gee. Now how could you figure that out?” the second asked with a smirk. 

“Well, first off I sense it somehow and the other thing is, something about their clothes.” he answered. The four looked at each other and then felt a presence in the air, they all turned to see the other two now kneeling on the ground. As they were getting up from the ground, the second boy asked,

“You don’t see him, do you?” 

“See? You mean there’s an invisible person standing there?” the shorter boy asked.

“You were right. They don’t see you.” 

Trees swayed and a mist of elements flooded the four of them and when they opened their eyes, they widened them and saw who the two were talking too. He stepped forward with pride and majestic, with an air of aura around him as he spoke,

“Welcome to Narnia. I am Aslan. This is High King Peter and Prince Caspian. Peter is originally from your world, he will answer any questions you may have and I know you will have many. Allow me to address you all separately. Edward, you are no longer what you were and yet will stay that way. If you don’t believe me, look and test it. Jacob, you are still able to do what you were born with and with my blessing no one should have a problem with it. Again, if you don’t trust me, test it for yourself. As for, Gale and Peeta. You two come from a devastating time of your world, even more so then when Peter was summoned here originally, back in 1940. You will never have to deal with that again. I must tell you, I am sorry that only the two of you were meant to come here. None of your family, friends and the girl made it through the war. Take all the time you need to grieve. However you have found friends in Jacob and Edward, who were also in the same situation many years before you were even born. Talk to them and you will see that the four of you are similar than you think. Now, Prince Caspian is coming with me. High King Peter, may I suggest that you start by showing them Castle Cair Paravel.” 

“Yes. Thank you, Aslan. I will see you later Caspian.” 

With that Aslan and Prince Capian walked away and faded into the mist of the woods. Peter then turned to the four, who were staring at him and said,

“Now I know you all have questions. I know I did when I first came here. First let’s get to Cair Paravel and then I can start from the beginning. Come, this way.” They followed him without a word, letting all the information sink in. Peeta and Gale were curious about what Aslan was talking about with Jacob and Edward, however they would get to talk to them later. It would be all in good time to also explore this new world, since all four kept looking all around them. Also, whenever Peter said hi to an approaching animal and it actually spoke back. All they could do was stare with wide eyes. ‘Uh. This may be what Aslan was talking about, with my ability. I will have to sneak off to try it.’ thought Jacob. High King Peter then stopped suddenly and said,

“Oh, I have two sisters that you will eventually meet. Unless you want to duel with me, I'd advise against asking them out.” He explained while taking out Rhindon, his trusty sword. The four once again staring, blinked a few times until both Gale and Edward spoke at the same time. 

“That’s not scary.” 

“Bet it’s not real” Peter scrutinized them with a blank stare for a minute. 

  
  


BNBNBNBN

  
  


They finally reached the castle when Peter asked them to take a seat on the long bench. He stood standing as they complied, getting comfortable. As he was explaining his story, he got to the part where Father Christmas gave him the sword. He calculated his timing and in a second swung Rhindon down the line of their knees. All four yelped, then looked at the small nicks of blood seeping out. Peter then asked with a hint of a smile,

“Think it’s real now?” They just smiled up at him and let him continue the story.

  
  


The End.


End file.
